phoenix_films_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammerhead Yak
The Hammerhead Yak is a type of legendary animal that is the protector animal of Arconia and Jake's spirit animal. Also known as "The Yak" or just "Yak." He is capable of surviving boiling lava, as he was once seen jumping out of a volcano, and later out of the Earth's core. He occasionally appears to save people from terrible events, such as when the Gravedigger beast rose from the underworld to enslave the human race. The Hammerhead Yak appeared and fought it with Broadsword and the armies of Arconia. Only the same one Yak has been seen, this leads people to think there is only one Hammerhead Yak. But legend has it that more than one Yak exists in hidden solitude. The Hammerhead yak can speak English, but he does not speak it often. One of the only lines ever heard by the hammerhead yak was "deploy the yak," but he has been known to speak small phrases from time to time. Description The Hammerhead Yak is bipedal, which means he walks on two legs. He can gallop and charge on all fours but prefers two leg movement. The Hammerhead Yak loves the martial arts, and this is his main form of attack. His hooves and hammerhead shaped head (plus horns) can inflict major damage in the martial arts. When the Gravedigger beast was weakened during The Battle of West Graveyard, The Yak killed it by karate kicking it in the face, and then the Hammerhead Whale dragged its corpse to the bottom of the Mariana Trench to prevent it from coming back to life. More info The Yak's relationship with Broadsword is unique. He is one of Broadsword's spirit animals and thus occasionally appears when his life is in peril. He doesn't do this all the time so Broadsword cannot rely on his help 24/7. However since the Yak only occasionally appears, the relationship between them has no chance to grow unlike other people and their spirit animals. Thus, the Phoenix has sort of become Broadsword's main spirit animal in time when the Yak is absent ( which is most of the time.) In a sense, the Phoenix is Broadsword's main spirit animal and the Yak is his protector/guardian angel. However, the Yak and Broadsword are still very close and in times of need their powers combined can destroy even the greatest of evils. - The Battle of West Graveyard was a critical offensive in the battle with the Gravedigger and his minions, and a vital battle in the war effort against Abbadon. The Gravedigger was one of Abbadon's dark The Hammerhead Yak was a crucial part in the fight, defeating both the Necro-Prince and the Gravedigger simultaneously. This caused the end to the conflict and even though the Yak was acclaimed a hero, he left without a word. The Hammerhead Whale The Hammerhead Whale is another legendary protector beast. He is the main companion of the Hammerhead Yak and helps him in battle. Read his page for more info.